Misfire (TF2017)
Misfire from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Misfire is the kind of guy you want on the Decepticons' side — if you're an Autobot, that is. He couldn't hit the broad side of Broadside. He holds the record for enrolling and failing the Decepticon Military College, only graduating because the Autobots blew it up. He claims his aim is getting better. What was it like before?! Together with his Targetmaster partner Aimless, he's a danger to himself and others. Mostly others. History Arc 3 Misfire initially served as part of Scorponok's crew on Cybertron, and frequently clashed with Fortress Maximus and his Autobots. He participated in a raid on an Autobot city, ending in its ruin and the capture of several of its inhabitants. As the captives were marched towards the smelting pools however, Scorponok's group was attacked by their customary opponents and forced into a retreat. |Ring of Hate| The Decepticons eventually managed to storm the Autobots' base, only to find it already evacuated. Though confused at first, they learned that their foes had fled to the planet Nebulos. Misfire and the others made their way to the alien world, where they met with one of the locals, Lord Zarak, who enlisted them in ridding his planet of the Autobots. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Misfire participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and four other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobot Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| When the Autobots created another form of binary bonding, the Targetmaster process, the Decepticons were able to quickly replicate the process and apply it to their own troops. Misfire was, for some reason, among those chosen to undergo the upgrade. He soon got a chance at testing out his newfound might when several Autobot prisoners escaped from their cell. The fury of the battle destroyed the city of Koraja, culminating in Fortress Maximus knocking down Misfire and the other Decepticon Targetmasters with part of a beloved fountain. |Brothers in Armor| After the Autobot Highbrow stole Scorponok's head, Misfire joined a group of Decepticons to recover their leader. After getting Zarak and Scorponok reattached, the Decepticons soon found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Misfire joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Misfire was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Misfire and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Charlie Adler voices Misfire. Changes *The Decepticon group chasing Highbrow in Time Wars was originally led by Misfire of all people. **On a related note: the Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Misfire didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons